The investigators are proposing to install and maintain a DEC VAX 11/750 research computer and associated accessory equipment at the Washington University Department of Biology. This system is needed to provide 1) adequate interactive computing facilities, 2) economical computer rates, and 3) software, data bases and hardware currently available at the Medical School. This later objective will be achieved by incorporating the Biology VAX into a DECnet system in which a VAX 11/750 to be installed at the Washington University Computing Facilities this Spring will serve as the primary linkage point between the Main Campus and the Medical School. The system will be modeled after the very successful VAX facility found in the Department of Biological Chemistry in the Medical School. The specific goals of the project are to facilitate biological research in any way possible through the use of shared computing resources and to minimize the costs of conducting investigations which require computation. By reducing the barriers to sharing data and programs throughout the Division of Biological Sciences, the investigators hope to facilitate collaboration not only between members of the Department of Biology, but also between the Department of Biology and the Medical School. Immediate applications have been identified in the areas of cell and developmental biology, genetics, molecular biology, neurobiology, plant biology, and population biology.